bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amanda113122/This random dream (that may have to become somewhat a story)
Well........for the past week I got this random dream that is kinda like an anime episode and fan-made story mix in together (Most of you guys should know I don't like using complex words and I am somewhat bad at certain spellings and sometimes run-on sentences and using repeated words). So I decided to type this down (don't ask why). The end of 29th century; a century that took many lives, many wars that ended peaceful years and begin new era of new countries, countless of fictional items becomes real through a new kind of technolgy, new laws made between countries and certain groups of people, and much more..... ~Prologue~ Time: December 31, 29xx Place: An abandoned high school; roof-top. Crrreeaaakkk!! (sound of a rusty door leading to the roof-top being open, but not close) "Finally you are here." said Jason, whom is siting on a broken piece of a wall. "Jason, you know we are not allow to come here since that new law went in effect." reply Rika. "And you know how I dislike using a virtual communication device that everybody could see you talking to someone and its kind of fun sneaking into these places." said Jason. "Jason, its called a Dimension Phone and trespassing here will get us in trouble if someone saw us up here." reply Rika. "Anyways what is it you want to talk about that you can't say it over the phone?" (Jason stand up and quickly dug out a small object from his right pocket of his pants and show it to Rika) "This thing....what you call it? Oh yea....the Kaukau or something like that..." answered Jason. (Rika stare at Jason) "Jason, where did you find this? I though these type of things no longer exist ever since the Bi0 Tech Sect0r took over half of a county and a state during the war." "Got it from beating the commander leader in a spar match." reply Jason. "You can keep it since....." "Don't say it, Jason." said Rika (quickly snatching away the small mask and put in her coat pocket). "Whats wrong saying that group name?" asked Jason (teasing Rika). "You are a recuiter for the new army of the military and I don't want my work to mix in into something worst." answered Rika. "Well 'your work' won't really be a bother to my rank since its just your hobby for now. But one day, someone maybe interested in it." said Jason. (Rika is somewhat annoy by his teasing) "What if someone is interested; then one day the military decided to kill me cause of my work." asked Rika (slightly annoyed). "Then I come and 'kidnap' you and make the military think you are dead." answered Jason (still teasing Rika). "I highly doubt that plan will even work since its like 21st century style." said Rika (no longer want to look at Jason because of the teasing). several min. later.......... "......the sky is getting dark." asked Rika (slowing pull out a bracelet with an Olmak mask attach to it). (Jason looked at the sky slowly turning dark) "Looks like it is nearly night...." said Jason (looking back to Rika; to only see that she was busy creating portals) "I guess our chat is going no where, right?" "Yea and pointless if we contiune." reply Rika (finishing up the second portal). ~End Prologue~ Category:Blog posts